


Lonely

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: О взрослении, целях и вопросах нужности.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> мой маленький личный летний фаворит 2017 ♥
> 
> была написана сразу же после концерта в Сеуле 2017 и iconic миррора  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639625/v639625884/22bd4/JC5wbVZXVy0.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639625/v639625884/22bca/WOHh_mlW0r4.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841021/v841021884/3269/HHti8aUWCms.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841021/v841021884/3273/QYqI-_4WHvI.jpg

Это случается спустя три года после выпуска из университета. Одним погожим весенним утром Чжухон мчится на велосипеде в офис и случайно сбивает Кихёна, как раз выходившего из-за угла на главную улицу.

— Смотри, куда ты едешь, придурок! Зачем тебе глаза на твое… А, Чжухон.

Он осекается, с упрёком глядя ему в лицо. Три года прошло, а в Кихёне не изменилось ровным счётом ничего: такая же стопроцентная уверенность в собственных способностях, такой же немножко заносчивый взгляд и крайне острый язык. С момента выпуска проходит достаточно много времени, но Чжухон не чувствует, что скучал по Кихёну. Не чувствует он, что будет по нему скучать ещё три года. А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё… Нет, не в этой жизни.

— Извини. Надеюсь, я не запачкал одежду, — выдавливает из себя он, напряжённо всматриваясь в то, как демонстративно Кихён отряхивает наверняка дорогущий костюм. Некоторые вещи совершенно не меняются.

— Даже если и запачкал, всё равно ничего не сделаешь. Так что просто сгинь с глаз моих, — рвано дёргает плечом он, а потом нажимает на кнопку брелка. В паре метров от них раздаётся характерный щелчок, и спустя несколько секунд от Кихёна остаётся лишь не самое приятное воспоминание и лёгкий аромат терпковатого парфюма, да и тот улетучивается слишком быстро.

Чжухон пожимает плечами, а потом перебрасывает ногу через раму велосипеда и возобновляет движение, стараясь не позволять себе пускаться в длительные и никому не нужные воспоминания.

♦

Проходит примерно полтора года с момента их неловкой встречи на улице. За это время Чжухон успевает завести отношения с девушкой, познакомиться со всей её роднёй, а потом по-тихому расстаться. Не срослось. Такое бывает, ему не пятнадцать, и даже не девятнадцать — время неправильных решений и глупых обещаний проходит бесследно, словно их уносит прохладным осенним ветерком вместе со всеми разочарованиями и достижениями. Последнего у Чжухона с течением времени становится всё меньше. Период бурного прогресса и личностного роста у него уже практически позади. Ему почти двадцать семь, уже давно пора остепениться.

То же самое вторит ему хорошенько поддатый Хёнвон, чокаясь своей бутылкой пива в ноль двадцать пять о Чжухонову. Вообще, встреча выпускников спустя пять с лишним лет больше напоминает ярмарку тщеславия, чем приятное увеселительное мероприятие, о чем так убедительно вещала вывеска на Фейсбуке.

— Тебе не нужно столько пить, даже если твоя жизнь не складывается так же прекрасно, как у всех остальных здесь, — слышит он за спиной голос Кихёна и как-то инстинктивно сжимается в плечах, стараясь скруглиться, уменьшиться, а потом незаметно исчезнуть. Но он садится рядышком, даже вручает очередные ноль двадцать пять и даже пытается завязать какую-никакую, но беседу.

— Нет, моя жизнь прекрасна. У меня есть всё, чего я могу пожелать. Проблема в том, что все они, — Чжухон обводит рукой собравшихся людей в баре, — считают, что ты можешь мечтать только о машине и дополнительном выходном для отпуска в Париже. И то… Ты знаешь, зачем они все едут в Париж?

Кихён приподнимает бровь, от чего Чжухон делает вид, что ему хоть как-то интересна его тирада, поэтому позволяет себе продолжить, скорчив максимально милое личико, на которое только способен в свои почти двадцать семь.

— Диснейленд! На остальное им насрать, потому что никакого культурного развития в их список «сделать» не входит. Заработать, употребить, выбросить, понимаешь?

— Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас лучше было бы не пить пиво, — тихо говорит Кихён, мягко отбирая бутылку из рук. Чжухон вообще не сопротивляется, снова попадая под влияние его голоса. Ровно как и шесть лет назад.

— А ты помнишь наш уговор? — вдруг спрашивает он, резко поднимая голову на Кихёна. Всё такой же совершенный, с идеально поджатыми губами и слегка презрительным выражением лица.

— Давай я лучше отвезу тебя домой, — выносит встречное предложение Кихён, и Чжухон снова не может ему воспротивиться. Он никогда не мог.

♦

Сменяются две поры года, прежде чем они снова сталкиваются в очереди супермаркета. У Кихёна в корзинке свежие овощи, мясо, молоко, яйца, хлеб. У Чжухона — шоколадные завтраки и несколько бутылок пива. Ему неловко за свой продуктовый набор, он стремится убрать корзинку за спину, но спрятаться от практически по-матерински осуждающего взгляда у него не получается.

— Разве встреча выпускников тебя не убедила, что алкоголь с твоим организмом не дружит? — бестактно начинает беседу Кихён, немного качая головой.

— Чувак, мне двадцать семь, у меня нет ничего, кроме надоевшей работы, велосипеда и желания умереть, — огрызается он, всё же пряча взгляд за коробкой шоколадных завтраков. По-хорошему к ним неплохо было бы ещё прикупить бутылку молока, но рядом стоит Кихён, которого он не видел полгода, и что-то внутри щелкает, зажимает предохранители и не пускает обратно в торговый зал.

— Жалко… что ты вот так… распоряжаешься жизнью, — бросает сквозь зубы Кихён. Чжухону очень хочется горячо возразить, воззвать к дискуссии, спорить сутками напролёт, как они обожали в университете, но Кихён быстро собирает покупки в пакет и уходит, не прощаясь, быстро направляясь к выходу. Он не оставляет за собой даже призрачного желания сорваться и побежать следом.

♦

За окном вовсю душит своей жарой август, и Чжухон думает, что, возможно, ему действительно стоит задуматься о покупке машины, несмотря на то, что велосипед намного экологичнее, дешевле в обслуживании и занимает намного меньше места.

С другой стороны, ты не устроишь вокруг велосипеда кондиционер, чтобы с ветерком доехать к до чертиков любимой работе. А ещё велосипед абсолютно не предназначен для климата, где характерна резкая смена погоды. Настолько резкая, что он сам подозрительно осматривает почти черное небо, которое ещё секунду назад поражало своей голубизной. Слышится первый раскат грома, и на их город обрушивается самая настоящая горячая летняя гроза, тут же заливая Чжухонову белую рубашку напрочь.

Он никогда не был слишком расторопным, к тому же с детства ненавидел дожди, поэтому тяжелая рука, хлопнувшая его по плечу, застаёт Чжухона врасплох.

— Заячья душа в тебе как была, так и до самой смерти останется, — слышит он знакомый голос Кихёна. В ту же секунду над его головой поднимается ярко-красный зонтик со смешными оборочками по краям, и Чжухон невольно улыбается.

— Корпоративный зонтик, — зачем-то оправдывается Кихён, но Чжухону это всё кажется бессмысленной тратой времени и сотрясанием воздуха. В университете у него была милая смешная подушка в виде смайлика с глазами-сердечками, которая по фатальной случайности оказалась подарком его старшей сестры — не выбрасывать же теперь!

— Кто же спорит? — миролюбиво интересуется Чжухон, пока они проходят несколько шагов вместе под зонтиком.

— По поводу твоей неизменной трусости или моего зонтика? — интересуется Кихён, слабо улыбаясь ему в лицо. Невольно Чжухон точно так же слабо улыбается в ответ, а потом его велосипед наезжает на кочку в тротуаре, и оба они спотыкаются у бордюра.

— Оба варианта… верны.

Чжухон не знает, почему ему так неловко находиться рядом с Кихёном. Лучше бы он ехал себе дальше в такой ливень на велосипеде, всё равно в офисе есть сушилки в туалете, он даже не заболел бы, наверное.

— Ты можешь оставить велосипед здесь, — он показывает на свободную стоянку, состоящую из коротких столбиков. — Здесь просто рядом школа, стоянка охраняемая. А я тебя подвезу, ты же на севере города работаешь?

Чжухон хмуро кивает, послушно пристёгивая велосипед на замок к одному из свободных столбиков, пока Кихён ждёт возле него, прикрывая их обоих зонтиком. В машине они едут молча, тишину нарушает лишь шорох работающих дворников. Чжухону так хочется чем-нибудь разбавить эту неловкость, но он не решается даже протянуть руку к мертвому приёмнику.

— Здесь останови, пожалуйста, — всё, на что его хватает, и Кихён безропотно подчиняется.

— Тебе не стоило…

— Спасибо, Кихён, — обрывает его на полуслове Чжухон и практически бегом заворачивает за безопасный угол. В офис ещё идти и идти, но дождь заканчивается так же неожиданно, как и начинается, так что больше причин пользоваться добротой Кихёна он не видит. Да и не нужно это ему.

♦

В следующий раз они сталкиваются спустя месяц, стоя в очереди в кинотеатр.

— Насколько одиноким нужно быть, чтобы самому, без друзей, ходить в кино? — вслух интересуется Чжухон у Кихёна, пока тот закатывает глаза и неодобрительно качает головой.

— Хороший вопрос. Только что-то я не вижу при тебе весёлой компании, — язвит он в ответ, демонстративно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Хорошо. Ничья, — быстро соглашается Чжухон и внаглую берёт два билета в центральные ряды на нашумевшую во всех источниках киноленту. — Всё, теперь мы не одни, мы вместе.

— В этом кинотеатре одновременно крутят сразу несколько фильмов, Чжухон, — резонно замечает Кихён, однако от билета не отказывается. Они вместе проходят до нужного зала, присаживаясь согласно купленным местам.

— Мы с тобой часто видимся в последнее время, это странно, — замечает Чжухон, с любопытством осматривая сидящих в кинотеатре. До начала остаются жалкие минуты, если не считать ненужную рекламу.

— Что странного? Мы в одном городе живём, рано или поздно мы бы обязательно столкнулись…

Чжухон поворачивает голову, осматривая профиль Кихёна. Ничего в нём не меняется, абсолютно ничего. Как был той раздражающей двадцатилеткой, считающей себя умнее всех остальных, так и остался.

— Некоторые живут в одном городе и не видятся целую вечность, — отвечает он, медленно переводя взгляд на экран, где уже демонстрируют какую-то новую слезливую драму.

— Можем как-нибудь созвониться и встретиться, если очень хочешь.

— Запиши мой номер тогда, я после универа сменил, — тихо говорит Чжухон, и Кихён вручает ему свою трубку. Он быстро вводит цифры и вздрагивает.

— Я всё равно никогда тебе не звонил.

Ответить он не успевает, потому что реклама резко заканчивается и в зале гаснет свет. И, несмотря на то, что фильм оказывается очень интересным, остроумным и смешным, Чжухон всё равно не может понять, была ли эта ложь настолько прозрачна, насколько она должна быть.

♦

Им удаётся выбраться вместе пообедать спустя две недели, когда бабье лето наконец-то сдаёт свои позиции и Чжухон может приезжать на работу без риска смены мокрой от пота рубашки. Конец сентября всегда был его любимой порой года, когда люди ещё только-только возвращаются в рабочую рутину после отпуска, летний зной сползает и наконец-то прекращается сезон дождей, от которого порой хочется выть.

Они встречаются в одном из многочисленных заведений в центре города, где обычно обедают такие же офисные работники, как и они. Чжухон заказывает себе стейк к традиционному кимчи и лапше, а Кихён, как и много лет назад, остаётся верным себе и выбирает курицу.

— Прошло столько лет, а у меня такое ощущение, что мы никогда и не расставались, — честно сообщает Чжухон, когда подают на стол заказанные блюда. Он знает, что затрагивает весьма скользкую тему, но Кихён сам предложил вместе пообедать, что уже можно воспринимать как хороший знак.

— Некоторые вещи меняются, но Ли Чжухон каким был, таким и остался, — с улыбкой отвечает Кихён, и тема разговора как-то сама перескакивает в другое русло. Чжухону нравится наблюдать за его мимикой во время разговора, за его манерами приёма пищи. Ему даже нравится шутить так, чтобы Кихён запрокидывал от смеха голову и хохотал настолько громко, что все эти одинаковые белые воротнички посылали им гневные взгляды в спину.

Ему нравится чувствовать себя человеком. Наверное, ему стоит внести этот пункт в список тех вещей, за которые он любит осень.

♦

В следующий раз они встречаются в огромном мебельном магазине через пять дней, потому что у Кихёна есть машина и он готов абсолютно безвозмездно помочь с доставкой.

— Мне нравится этот диван, — безапелляционно сообщает Кихён, тыкая пальцем в угол.

— Но он же белый, — притворно ужасается Чжухон. — Только представь, сколько я потрачу на его чистку.

— Чехлы для дивана продаются в соседнем отделе. Хоть черный, хоть серый, хоть твой любимый красный. Всё для тебя, дорогой клиент.

Чжухон молча кивает, плюхаясь на выставочный диван. Он старается прогнать от себя мысль, что Кихён, вообще-то, до сих пор помнит его любимый цвет. Диван в целом неплохой, да и цена у него абсолютно не кусается, так что почему бы снова не пойти у него на поводу. Так было уже миллион раз, от одного раза не убудет, наверное.

— Уговорил. Белый раскладной диван и красный чехол, — решительно заявляет Чжухон, вставая обратно на ноги. Кихён следует его примеру, фотографируя необходимый код. — Но теперь мне нужно ещё что-то красное в квартиру, чтобы он не выглядел как айсберг посреди океана моего хлама.

— Друг мой, — кладёт ему руку на плечо Кихён, уводя в другой отдел — который с чехлами и прочей мебельной приблудой. — Я ведь мог стать дизайнером, если бы не папа и его нездоровое желание запихнуть меня на наш факультет! Так что доверься моему тонкому вкусу, всё будет просто улёт!

Чжухону уютно находиться в полуобъятиях, так что он даже не сбрасывает руку с плеча, а лишь осматривает до боли знакомое лицо, которое всё же как-то неуловимо изменилось со времён университета.

— Если бы ты учился на дизайнера, то мы никогда бы не встретились, — замечает он, чувствуя, как хватка на плече становится жестче.

— Значит, радуйся, что такая чудесная судьба нас свела вместе и теперь у тебя есть кто-то, кто поможет обставить комнату новой квартиры, дурень!

Он запросто входит в Чжухоново личное пространство, и, как ни странно, это вторжение каким-то образом ему приятно и даже кажется совершенно естественной вещью.

♦

Проходит чуть больше суток с момента покупки мебели в квартиру Чжухона. Они, не сговариваясь, сталкиваются у ларька с едой быстрого приготовления.

— Я думал, ты сам себе готовишь покушать, — приподнимает бровь Чжухон, забирая свой заказ.

Кихён неопределённо взмахивает рукой, закатывает глаза и агрессивно требует у продавца куриных крылышек в остром соусе.

— Обычно я закупаюсь в субботу, но вчера мы с тобой развлекались вместе, я не успел. Вот у меня и закончилось всё съестное. А на голодный желудок ложиться спать мне как-то вообще не улыбается.

— На ночь наедаться тоже как-то не особо весело, — хмыкает Чжухон, всё же заедая свои слова палочкой токпокки.

— Ты думаешь, я ещё кому-то нужен в свои почти двадцать девять лет? — лениво интересуется он, забирая пакет с прилавка. — Все, кто только мог, уже давно от меня сбежали, что мне ещё остаётся ловить?

Чжухон приподнимает брови, глядя на пол. Примерно год назад ему казалось, что тот их старый уговор — фикция, не зря Кихён о нём благополучно позабыл. Он-то успешный молодой человек, который всего добился сам, не чета Чжухону.

— Вот ты мне всегда казался человеком, который к своим двадцати восьми годам обзаведётся семьёй и детьми, — высказывает он эту мысль вслух, но Кихён лишь горько ему улыбается и салютует куриным крылышком.

— Видимо, ты был прав. Я действительно такой ужасный, что никто не пожелает меня в постоянные партнёры даже под дулом пистолета.

Слова, сказанные в порыве чувств много лет назад, воспроизводятся со стопроцентной точностью и на этот раз вонзаются в спину Чжухона так глубоко, что ещё немного, и они проткнут его насквозь.

— Я не лучше, Кихён. Через час меня официально поздравит мама, а потом контора напишет безликий корпоративный имейл. Мы оба стали теми, кем меньше всего хотели быть в двадцать лет. И это… очень грустно.

Чжухон улыбается как можно искреннее и сворачивает на свою неосвещённую дорожку у дома, оставляя Кихёна позади себя. В конце концов, он даже не помнит их уговора, так что всё вскоре сотрётся из памяти, как морская волна стирает узоры на мокром песке.

♦

Звонок в его дверь раздаётся спустя пятьдесят минут их последней встречи у забегаловки. Кихён одет в ту же одежду, разве что немного причесался, и сжимает в руках большой красный зонт.

— Раз уж так вышло, что нам теперь по двадцать восемь и мы оба стали неудачниками, — начинает он, едва Чжухон впускает его в квартиру, — то прими этот скромный дар и больше никогда не мокни по дороге на работу. Он крепится к велику вот здесь, больше не будешь мокнуть…

И вручает подарок, хотя они оба понимают, что Кихён пришёл сюда не за этим. Он нерешительно притягивает шею Чжухона ближе к себе и прижимается своей щекой к его. Чжухон словно каменеет, всё ещё сжимая в руках дурацкий зонтик, явно боясь спугнуть то, что сейчас происходит.

А потом шумно выдыхает, позволяя своим рукам обвиться вокруг Кихёна. Да, им понадобилось столько лет на осознание, но он рад, что они всё же пришли к этому вдвоём.

— И я помню об уговоре. Нам по двадцать восемь, так что уж изволь выделить мне угол в своих новых шикарных апартаментах, — шепчет Кихён ему на ушко, вызывая широкую улыбку на лице от нежно-щекочущего ощущения возле его уха.


End file.
